Año nuevo
by Krish2014
Summary: Año nuevo es un nuevo comienzo ¿Quién dijo que el Año nuevo no tenía su espíritu? Esta noche Elsa la conocerá, luego de haber planeado quedarse sola en año nuevo por no querer ver a su mejor amigo y su conquista. AU actual. One-shot Jelsa supongo XD
1. Chapter 1

**Año nuevo**

**.**

_**Los personajes de Frozen y del Origen de los Guardianes no me pertenecen…**_

**Resumen: **Año nuevo es un nuevo comienzo ¿Quién dijo que el Año nuevo no tenía su espíritu? Esta noche Elsa la conocerá, luego de haber planeado quedarse sola en año nuevo por no querer ver a su mejor amigo y su conquista. AU actual. One-shot

**Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo aquí je je Yo diría que es Jelsa, creo…**

**Advertencia: … ¿AU? Esto pasa en la actualidad… **

**.**

Lo bueno de año nuevo era que nadie debía regalarle regalos a nadie. Era un buen día, donde te reunías con tu familia o con alguien querido, sin competir con nadie de quien hiso el mejor regalo.

Elsa era una muchacha que ya estaba cursando el tercer año de la universidad, aunque para navidad había estado con sus amigos año nuevo era otra historia. La mayoría se había ido con sus familias y realmente prefería no ir, aunque su mejor amigo prácticamente le había rogado que fuera.

Una ligera sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordarlo. Jack siempre había sido su mejor amigo, pero en las fiestas siempre prefería estar un poco alejada ¿Por qué? Era prácticamente normal que el albino fuera con su novia de turno, alguna bella joven de largos cabellos negros o castaños, que tuviera una perfecta sonrisa y un timbre de voz femenino que derretía a todos… su mejor amigo solía llevarlas en navidad o año nuevo y realmente no quería encontrarse con la conquista de Jack sin importar cuanto mejor amigo fuese, prefería no saber quién era la afortunada porque luego, si lo hacía, pasaba tres días enumerando las diferencias de ella y ella misma, acabando con el mismo resultado: que ella si podía tenerlo a él y ella simplemente no y después de eso venía el decaimiento de ánimo…

No, prefería empezar el año nuevo con buena autoestima y no con esta por los suelos.

— ¡Elsa!— lo saludo su vecina de dieciséis años que vivía en el departamento de abajo — ¿No vas a pasar el año nuevo con alguno de tus amigos?— dijo sonriendo bellamente. Era una joven morena de cabellos negros y ojos marrones, su nombre era Lilith y era una de sus amigas.

—Nah, cada uno se fue para su lado— dijo quitándole importancia.

— ¿Vas a pasarlo sola?— dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Bueno… si, ni que fuera navidad Lith, puedo pasar una noche igual a las demás sola— dijo mientras le sonreía — ¿Tu a donde te vas para este año nuevo?— pregunto. La morena le sonrió, ella solía viajar mucho.

—A San Martín de los Andes— dijo orgullosa –Voy a visitar a Diana que ya está allá— dijo sonriendo. Diana era la mejor amiga de ella.

— ¡Felicitaciones! Envíale también saludos a tu amiga— dijo sonriendo bellamente mientras se adentraba a su departamento. Predio la luz y medio sonrió apenada dejando la llave.

Hacía unos pocos meses que vivía en este departamento sola, sus padres habían fallecido hace pocos meses y prefirió no quedarse a vivir en su casa. Eran demasiados recuerdos.

Su celular* vibro dándole a entender que tenía una llamada.

— ¡Hola!— la voz divertida de su mejor amigo se escuchó por el teléfono.

—Hola Jack— sonrió mientras se sentaba y acomodaba un poco las cosas.

— ¿Cómo estás?— dijo el albino mientras sonreía –Esta noche ya es año nuevo ¿Con quién estas?— pregunto curioso.

—Con unos amigos— dijo Elsa mientras sonreía negando con la cabeza, imaginando el rostro confundido del albino.

— ¿Con quién, si se puede saber?— dijo curioso Jack, aunque también se notaba algo preocupado. Elsa no era muy sociable que digamos y que este con amigos sabiendo que todos estaban de viaje lo sorprendía en sobremanera.

— ¡Seguro que los conoces!— dijo sarcástica la de cabello rubio mientras negaba con la cabeza –Sus nombre son señor tiempo, señorita computadora y mi amigo más apegado, el señor celular— dijo divertida.

— ¿Estás sola?— y su voz también sonó sorprendida — ¿Y tu hermana?— pregunto. Elsa medio sonrió tomando una de las fotos que había en la estantería, donde estaba con una joven de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos azules como los de ella.

—Anna está a miles de kilómetros y lo sabes, con la beca que consiguió seguro que se quedó allí, me llamo esta mañana… esta con sus compañeros de colegio, todos bastantes estudiosos— dijo realmente orgullosa.

—Yo te dije que te vinieras conmigo pero tú…—

— ¿A qué chica llevaste esta vez? ¿Cómo se llamaba tu novia? ¿Linda, Lila, Leila?— le corto. Aunque hablar de sus novias no era algo muy bueno para ella, quería cortar por lo sano.

—Su nombre es Leslie— se escuchó la voz del albino –Y solo la traje como amiga, no como novia— dijo sin darle importancia.

—Eso dijiste con la conquista del año pasado y terminaron besándose, lo sabes— casi reprendió Elsa mientras bajaba la mirada apenada.

— ¿Es por eso que no quisiste venir? ¿Por Leslie?— dijo sorprendido Jack mientras se sentaba mejor. Elsa dejo escapar un suspiro.

—No le agrado

—Eso a mí no me importa

—A mi si— y dicho esto corto mientras apagaba el celular. Odiaba cortar la llamada así pero ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Su mejor amigo era bastante terco y seguro que empezarían a discutir y realmente no quería eso.

Luego de unas horas se recostó a dormir, pero media hora antes de la medianoche un ruido extraño la despertó, al abrir los ojos no pudo evitar dar un pequeño grito.

Flotando encima de ella se encontraba una mujer de cabellos negros y con mechones de distintos colores, sus ojos eran de color violeta y le sonreía.

— ¿¡pero quien rayos eres?!— prácticamente grito a la defensiva la rubia. La dama le sonrió lindamente antes de pararse normalmente sobre el piso.

—Soy el espíritu de año nuevo ¡Hola!— dijo efusivamente mientras le estrechaba la mano.

— ¿Espíritu de año nuevo?— dijo sorprendida mientras la miraba, la dama le sonrió más bellamente si se podía.

— ¡Exacto! Y estoy aquí porque me pregunto qué haces aquí tu sola cuando tienes tantos amigos allá fuera invitándote a estar con ellos— dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

—No me gusta tanta gente— dijo Elsa haciendo una mueca.

— ¿Y sin Leslie si lo sería?— dijo levantando una ceja, la rubia suspiro.

—El jamás me corresponderá, es el mejor casanova que hay en este país y estoy segura que no se interesaría nunca en mi— dijo apenada. La mujer lo miro entrecerrando los ojos

— ¡Por cupido!— dijo dramáticamente –Pero que baja autoestima, cariño— dijo la dama divertida mientras le sonreía y se le acercaba –Eres linda, no sé porque podría rechazarte— dijo calmadamente.

Elsa resoplo antes de rodar los ojos.

—Soy una chica… muy corriente—

— ¿Y?

—Él busca algo más… especial— dijo simplemente antes de rodar los ojos una vez más. La mujer dejo escapar una risita.

—Deberías tener Fe en ti, año nuevo quiere decir un nuevo comienzo, donde todos tratamos ser mejor que el año pasado… y tratar de alcanzar nuestras metas.

—Alcanzarlo a él es imposible

— ¡Debes tener más fe y espíritu año nuevista!— dijo emocionada — ¡Te llevare a la fiesta!

— ¡Espera! ¡No!

Pero fue demasiado tarde, ya estaba en frente de la casa de su amigo, al parecer cuando aparecieron acá la mujer le había aparecido un bello vestido color azul.

—Debes confiar en ti y tratar de alcanzar tus metas Elsa— dijo dulcemente.

La joven suspiro pero asintió nerviosa, luego volvió a mirar hacia la espíritu y esta le sonrió con apoyo. Suspiro nerviosa y toco la puerta decidida.

Año nuevo significaba renacer también, porque de nuevo el lienzo esta blanco y es nuestro deber pintarlo. Y también realizar nuestros sueños.

— ¡Elsa!

—Hola Jack

.

¿**Fin?**

**Je je aun no lo sé XD díganme ustedes…**

*Celular, Móvil… ¿teléfono móvil?

**¿Comentarios?**


	2. Chapter 2

**No tenía pensada ninguna continuación, realmente creí que no le harían mucho caso XD Bueno, espero que esto los satisfaga y dejen comentario si les gusto. Lamento no actualizar antes, pero solo tengo internet los lunes XD**

**.**

— ¡Elsa!

—Hola Jack— sonrió algo apenada y de manera tímida.

— ¡Creí que habías dicho que no venias!— dijo sorprendido y con una brillante sonrisa, ofreciéndole su mano para entrar.

—Bueno ¡sorpresa!— dijo dejando escapar una risita nerviosa.

— ¡Qué bueno! Ven, te presentare a alguien— dijo mientras casi la arrastraba.

— ¿A Leslie?— dijo con una sonrisa forzada mientras lo seguía. _Lo que me faltaba_, pensó la rubia mientras saludaba con un asentimiento de la cabeza a las personas que también estaban en la casa.

—No, ella no ha llegado— dijo quitándole importancia, Elsa lo miro sorprendida pero noto a alguien en la ventana, era la espíritu de Año nuevo que tenía el pulgar alzado.

—Así que ella evito que viniera— susurro sorprendida.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada

— ¡Bueno!— dijo llegando hacia una cuna, Elsa se asomó y vio a un bello bebito de cabello gris—azulado, con grandes ojitos turquesas y con piel morena.

— ¡Es mi sobrino!— dijo alzando al bebe de no más de tres meses, Jack se notaba extremadamente orgulloso.

— ¿Es hijo de Áster?— dijo sonriendo, él joven australiano era el hermano mayor de Jack y estaba comprometido con una bella joven llamada Jeanne.

—Sí, pero no es tan pesado como mi hermano ¿Verdad bebe?— dijo besando la mejilla del pequeño que reía divertido. Elsa ahogo un suspiro por la tierna escena.

Jack y Áster eran hermanos, solían vivir con sus padres pero estos fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico. Ahora estaban bajo la tutela de Norte y su esposa, sus tíos, además de Sadman (De cariño, Meme) Aunque el mayor de los hermanos Overland ya tenía veintiocho años y prometida, y al parecer hijo, seguía viviendo en la casa con ellos.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?— pregunto la platinada tomando la manito del bebe.

—Lían— respondió una voz femenina atrás de ellos.

— ¡Ah!— dijo el peliblanco tomando la mano de Elsa –Ella es mi cuñada Jeanne— la rubia miro a la joven, la cual era de piel blanca, con un hermoso cabello negro y ojos turquesas. El nene rio divertido al ver a su madre y estiro sus bracitos hacia ella.

—Elsa Arendelle— se presentó la rubia estrechando la mano de la mujer.

—Jeanne Overland, ya sabes, por el matrimonio— dijo rodando los ojos mientras también tomaba en brazos a su pequeño — ¿Así que eres la famosa Elsa?— dijo levantando una ceja.

— ¿Famosa?— dijo confundida.

—Le he hablado de ti a Jeanne— dijo el chico de forma nerviosa y estaba por llevársela para seguramente presentarle a otra persona cuando escucho la dulce carcajada de la mujer.

— ¿Hablar?— dijo divertida — ¡Jack parlotea sobre ti! Llegamos a rezarle a dios que se calle cuando empieza a hablar

— ¿En serio?— dijo la rubia ruborizándose levemente.

—Sí, claro, hay mucho que contar— dijo Jack nerviosamente –Ven vamo…

—Y luego empiezan los suspiros y…

— ¡No hay nada que contar!— corto abruptamente el joven a su cuñada.

—Espera Jack, déjala hablar— dijo normalmente Elsa sintiendo cierta ilusión por lo que contaba la joven — ¿Es en serio?— dijo mirándola.

— ¡Claro! Algún día lo voy a grabar y te lo voy a mostrar

—Jeanne— trato de sonar amenazante Jack

—Y cuando se empieza a quejar que no hay mujer en el país igual a ti…

—Ya…

—Que tu cabello se ve tan sedoso y tus ojos son tan hermosos como el hielo solido… y tu piel parece la nieve que cae del cielo. Cuanto le gustaría poder…

— ¡Ya!— grito avergonzando mientras tomaba más fuertemente la mano de la rubia y la alejaba de ahí, Elsa no pudo evitar una carcajada.

— ¡Y ni te digo lo que habla dormido!— grito Jeanne antes de reír –Jóvenes, lo hacen tan difícil— dijo viendo a su bebe que solo le sonrió bellamente.

Elsa y Jack habían salido afuera, el albino se notaba algo avergonzado.

—Lo siento…— dijo pasándose la mano nerviosamente por el cabello –Jeanne suele hablar así casi siempre, le gusta avergonzarme— dijo sonrojándose y poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera.

—No hay problema, se ve bastante dulce— trato de sonar normal mientras se limpiaba una pelusa inexistente. Ambos se miraron y luego la desviaron algo avergonzados.

— ¿Por qué lo hacen tan difícil?— hablo la bella espíritu desde el techo mientras comía palomitas y negaba con la cabeza –Las novelas de hoy en día son más difíciles que las de hace algunos siglos ¿Cupido habrá muerto o los jóvenes de hoy en día son taaaaaan difíciles?— dijo mirando incrédula como volvían a entrar a la casa para brindar con tan solo darse un casto beso… en la mejilla. La joven suspiro frustrada y se "apareció" dentro de la casa en su forma invisible.

—Si quieres que algo se haga bien debes hacerlo tú mismo arggg, antes la gente era más simple, el mundo era más simple y cupido no era un vago— dijo de manera molesta mientras los buscaba con la mirada.

—Es bueno conocerte Elsa— saludo amablemente Áster mientras sonreía –Es bueno que te haya invitado…— se acercó a ella y susurro en su oído –A Leslie no la soportábamos, fue la peor no novia que ha tenido en toda su vida— dijo haciendo una mueca de asco. Elsa no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita.

—Me empieza a agradar— dijo la rubia platinada sonriéndole levemente.

—Hey, ya empezaste a quitarme a mi cuñado, no me querrás quitar a mi novio ¿verdad?— bromeo Jeanne sonriendo.

— ¡No! Por supuesto que no— rio Elsa estrechando otra vez la mano de la joven.

— ¡Hey! No la asusten— rio el peliblanco tomando su mano. De pronto afuera se escuchó como que si alguien hiso caer algo. Todos fruncieron el ceño.

—Jack ¿Puedes ir a ver qué pasa afuera? Por favor— pidió Norte mirando a su sobrino. El peliblanco resoplo pero asintió.

— ¿Me acompañas, Elsa?— dijo tomando su mano y sonriéndole. La joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero asintió acompañando a su amigo.

—Espero que logren algo al fin— resoplo la espíritu mientras suspiraba.

—Creo que es solo el gato— dijo Jack mientras veía al gatito blanco con algunas manchitas negras –Él es Olaf— lo presento.

— ¡El gato que te regale! Creí que dijiste que se había escapado— dijo sorprendida, mientras lo acariciaba.

—Sí, lo hiso… pero volvió— sonrió orgulloso –Rapunzel lo encontró— Elsa sonrió. Ella era la vecina del peliblanco y tan solo tenía seis años.

— ¿Así que Olaf?— dijo levantando una ceja.

— ¡Sí! se llama igual que tu cachorro— dijo divertido.

Ambos se sentaron en un banco que había en el jardín, mirando las hermosas plantas que había alrededor.*

Desde el techo la joven espíritu miraba aburrida la conversación de ambos jóvenes y como se sonreían ¿Alguien podía ser tan obvio con lo que siente hacia una persona? Al parecer no. La dama sentía que cada vez era más difícil, los jóvenes cada vez daban más vueltas y en vez de plantarse y decir lo que sentían, parecía que se alejaban o sufrían en silencio.

Los humanos eran raros, sin duda.

— ¡Oh! ¡Casi me olvidaba!— dijo Jack mientras sonreía y sacaba una cajita de su bolsillo –Es un regalo de año nuevo— dijo sonrojándose y dándole la cajita.

Algo nerviosa y emocionada, Elsa la abrió y luego suspiro. Era un hermoso colgante de copo de nieve, con una cadenita plateada.

—Oh Jack… es hermoso… gracias— dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo sonrojar más al joven.

—Bue-bueno, eres mi mejor amiga y eso— dijo nerviosamente mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello.

—Muchas gracias Jack— dijo abrazándolo con cariño. Al separarse ambos se miraron sonrojados por la cercanía. En ese momento Elsa tomo una decisión, siempre se había mostrado fuerte y valiente, y ahora debía hacer gala de eso.

Cerrando los ojos y sacando toda la valentía que tenía en cada fibra de su ser… lo besó.

.

—Es bueno saber que en esta vida si podrán estar juntos— hablo una mujer de cabellos color plata y ojos grises, que se encontraba al lado de la espíritu de año nuevo.

—Eso espero Luna, eso espero

.

Fin…

***En mi país navidad y año nuevo son en verano, por lo tanto todo está verde. (Navidad, verde navidad ja ja)**

**Espero que les haya gustado, gracias a sus comentarios a:**

**Nastinka**

**July Balam**

**Zag**

**Amy Reina de hielo**

**Fer**

**Lamento mucho no poder contestarles a todos y solo a los que tienen cuenta, pero tengo cosas que hacer hasta el cuello XD y lamento haber tardado, este lo escribí recién ayer, tenías varios capítulos de otras historias pendientes! Lo siento!**

**FELIZ 2015**


End file.
